Chimera
by Sahrita
Summary: Atlantis has a secret and now it wants to share. (My first fan fiction ever. Hope to write a sequel but not certain when. Plan to bring my character back in a pre-stargate storyline.)


**Stargate Atlantis**

Sheppard stood overlooking the return of Major Lornes team from a recon mission. His gaze was fixed on the rippling blue wormhole contained within the Stargate. No matter how often he saw it, Sheppard would never get use to the beautiful, water like event horizon.

"Eager to be going?"

Sheppard turned to see Dr Elizabeth Weir, leader of Atlantis, smiling at him, her arms crossed. Behind her, the control room buzzed with activity.

"You could say that."

The Stargate shut down with a muffled snap and the room dimmed slightly. Sheppard slipped his hands into his pockets and gave his typical boyish smile.

"Yet you delayed your next mission."

Sheppard shrugged.

"Rodney was getting worried about a build up of power to a section of the city and I really didn't want to listen to him complain about how Zelenka would get it wrong throughout the entire mission. To be honest, I am kinda concerned myself."

Elizabeth nodded as they walked to her office. They saw Dr Rodney McKay come running into the Control Room at that moment and head to a console. The operator saw McKay coming and beat a hasty retreat mumbling something about coffee. Sheppard and Weir exchanged a smile as they entered her office. Weir settled at her desk and started tapping at her laptop. Sheppard watched the Stargate for a moment before turning with a sigh. He flopped down in one of the chairs opposite Weir.

"So, when is the Daedalus due back?"

Weir raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Why? Missing Caldwell?"

"Not particularly. Just making conversation."

Before Weir could respond, McKay hurtled through the door.

"You should come see this."

Seeing his worried look, Sheppard and Weir hurried after him to the main console.

"I was concerned about a rise in power to one section of the city and have been monitoring it all morning. There is just one problem though, it hasn't stopped escalating and I can't over ride the system and stop it."

"What does that mean Rodney?"

"It means something in that sector is requiring huge amounts of power and there are fail safes to stop anyone from interfering."

"What sector is that?"

Sheppard queried, a frown stirring on his face as he looked at the map.

"Base of the Control Tower by the East Pier."

"Thought we already searched that Sector."

"We did, but for some reason, we couldn't access that one corridor."

Weir crossed her arms and gazed at the map of Atlantis in thought.

"How long before it starts opening doors Rodney?"

Rodney frowned, tapping at his pc.

"Half an hour roughly if I'm reading these correctly which of course I am."

Weir turned to Sheppard.

"Prep your team John. I want you to maintain radio contact at all times."

John nodded and headed for the stairs, clicking his radio on as he went.

Sheppard peered at the door before him. They had just arrived and there was no sign of life in the doors control crystals. McKay had been examining them for five minutes now muttering to himself. Sheppard was just about to make a snide comment to the scientist about his estimate in time, when the doors slid open with a hiss. Sheppard half raised his P90 while looking at McKay.

"Well don't look at me. I didn't open them."

Teyla and Ronon flanked the Colonel while Rodney followed, his gaze as always, fixed to his tablet computer. Sheppard lowered his gun fully as they walked down the hall. Unsurprisingly, it looked just like any other hall in Atlantis with no other exits but the door ahead of them.

Rodney came to a stop beside him, a life signs detector beeping in his hand.

"I'm not picking up any more energy readings or any life signs other then our own."

"All right then."

Sheppard waved a hand over the control panel and the door slid open. They entered the room and came to stop.

"Colonel. What's your status?"

Weirs voice echoed loudly through the radio in his ear as he chewed on his lip. He tapped it to respond.

"A big fat nothing. The rooms empty. Whatever Atlantis was suppose to be protecting, it's not here."

Before Weir could say anything, Rodney raised a hand, clicking his fingers.

"Hey, hey, hey, hang on. I am picking up a major energy spike."

He looked up with concern at Sheppard.

"It's coming from this room."

At that moment, Sheppard, who was stood in the centre of the circular room, felt the floor move. He looked down and hurriedly moved to the side as a large circular panel in the floor, that he had been stood on, spiralled open. They watched in curious amazement when a large block shaped device rose smoothly and clicked into place.

"Spoke to soon. As always."

They cautiously approached the device. It was about waist high and black with the top and part of the sides see through. What lay inside though stunned them the most. It brought Snow White and her glass coffin to Sheppards mind.

"Colonel? Colonel do you copy? John?"

Weir sounded concerned,her voice laced with static as John responded.

"All here and doing fine. Radios must have been blocked or something. We just found what Atlantis was protecting, or more like who."

As he spoke, Sheppard peered down at the sleeping girl within what must have been a stasis chamber.

Elizabeth stood beside Sheppard watching the girl. She had to admit she was fascinated. The girl looked so peaceful in her sleep, her delicate features and slim build gave the impression of grace. Elizabeth found her attention drawn to the unusual colouring of her hair.

It was shoulder length and wavy. Her hair was coloured much like a tabby cat with black and grey stripes. The very bottom though looked as though it had been dipped into a pot of white paint. All around them, the room buzzed with activity. Shortly after informing Weir of their find, McKay had found a computer in one of the walls. Now Dr Carson Beckett, Head of Medicine, was pouring over the data. Rodney was scanning the pod itself and tapping away on his pc. Zelenka stood to one side supervising the other scientists. A medical team stood to one side on standby ready to wake the girl up. A couple of marines stood by the door looking bored. Ronon and Teyla had managed to find a spot out of the way.

"Who do you think she is? An Ancient?"

Sheppard shrugged.

"Don't know. Suspect not. All the other Ancients we have found have looked ten thousand years old, but she still looks young. It's unnerving actually."

"Well there's only one way to tell. Carson, any luck finding out who she is and why she's here?"

The Scot sighed.

"All I can say is that she wasn't put here for medical reasons. Looks like they were conducting some form of research."

The doctor wandered over, sympathy in his eyes as he looked at the girl.

"Poor lass. Must have been forgotten during the evacuation. The last entry mentions a test in three days. Never mentions her name though, from what I can tell."

Weir frowned at Carson.

"They were using her as a lab rat?"

Carson nodded sadly.

"I believe so."

"Sheppard shuddered at the thought. He looked across at the Astrophysicist.

"McKay, how much longer is this going to take?"

McKay grunted as he tapped the pc a couple more times.

"There. Got it."

With that, the clear panel slid open.

Weir and Carson approached from either side.

"Careful. You know what happened last time we found pods."

Sheppard pointed out. Before anyone could respond, a groan came from the stasis pod. They looked round as she opened her eyes and everyone took a step back. Her eyes were pure gold with black pupils shaped as mere vertical slits. Upon seeing the strangers, she sat upright and was almost to her feet before anyone could react. As always, Carson was the quickest to react.

"Easy lass. It's alright. We're not going to hurt you. My names Dr Carson Beckett. This lovely lady here is Dr Elizabeth Weir."

The girl looked around uncertainly before frowning.

"Where's Tyrone?"

"Who?"

The girl glanced at Weir and nodded.

"What happened to the Lanteans?"

"Weir hesitated for a moment.

"They were losing the war against the Wraith. They sank the city to the bottom of the ocean and evacuated through the Stargate to another galaxy. Our galaxy to be precise. The Milky Way."

The girl frowned.

"Sank the city? How long ago?"

It was John who spoke this time.

"About ten thousand years ago."

Surprise slowly spread over her face before being replaced with anger.

"Ten thousand. They left me behind ten thousand years ago?"

Elizabeth stood watching the girl from an observation platform on the Infirmary. Beside her, Sheppard appeared, arms crossed, hair ruffled, gaze fixed on the girl below.

"What do you think?"

Weir never moved as she directed the question to her Chief Military Officer.

"Well I don't think she's an Ancient. Not unless they invented fancy contact lenses."

Weir smiled. Below them, Beckett moved away from his patient and she hopped down from the bed. Tossing her hair over her shoulders, she vanished through the door, two Marines following. Beckett made some notes before heading out the door also.

"She told Beckett that her name is Chimera."

Sheppard added.

"Strange name."

"Matches the rest of her."

Weir laughed as they made their way out of the Observation Room to meet Beckett.

"Well?"

Beckett walked with them as they headed to the Control Room.

"She is in perfect condition. I've never seen anyone that healthy to be honest. Not even the soldiers on base. I have more tests then usual running and should get the results back soon. To be honest though, I see no medical harm from her."

Weir nodded.

"Any suggestions on what to do with her?"

Sheppard asked as they reached Weirs office.

"To be honest, I don't know. We can hardly let her go. She has been asleep for ten thousand years. A lot has changed. Not only that, the city hasn't moved and she knows where we are. If we let her go, we risk the Wraith getting hold of her. I think for now, we should give Chimera a chance and let her stay."

Three Months Later

The sound of heavy breathing and wood hitting wood, mixed with the scent of sweat, filled the round sparring room. Teyla and John sat by the window watching as Chimera and Ronon had their first match. Over the last three months, Teyla had worked with Chimera to get her back into shape and John had even had a few matches. The girl had proven to be difficult, even for Teyla. Though the Athosian still won every time. Now, Chimera felt strong enough to face Ronon. The Satedan had always been a brutal fighter. His strength, ferocity and weight all placing the odds in his favour. Yet the slim girl was proving to have a few advantages of her own. Her speed, shorter height and quick grace was giving Ronon a run for his money. Sheppard watched fascinated. No one had ever beaten the Satedan in a fight and it appeared Chimera wasn't going to either, but she had certainly held out the longest second only to Teal'c. He winced as she failed to defend another attack but it barely seemed to bother her. At that moment, Chimera missed a head shot coming. It hit with such force she spun on one foot and fell to her knees. Teyla and Sheppard came to her side.

"Are you ok?"

Sheppard helped her stand and found some relief at the broad grin. He noticed the blood dripping from above her eye and briefly wondered if she had a mild concussion.

"I'm fine, but I'm going to have one kicker of a headache later."

Teyla though was frowning.

"You are not fine. You are bleeding."

Chimera placed a hand over her eye and drew it back red.

"Na, It's nothing."

She said, nonchalantly, tossing her hair back and waving a hand dismissively in the air.

"Your going to need stitches."

Ronon pointed out as he picked up the Banto Rods. Teyla nodded in agreement.

"I think you should see Beckett. At least let him say if it's nothing. We all know how hard Ronon hits. You could have a concussion."

Chimera glared at him Sheppards comment.

"I do not have a concussion. Nor do I need to see Beckett. He has enough to do."

Eventually though, Chimera gave in and they headed to the Infirmary where Beckett rinsed the blood away to have a look.

"Don't ya think ya get hurt enough on missions without hurting each other on base. Honestly. Are ya trying ta kill each other."

The Scot frowned at all of them. The team had the decency to look guilty except for Chimera who merely grinned. Just then, Beckett paused, hand raised with the cotton wipe halfway to Chimeras head.

"What's up doc?"

"There's nothing there. Are ya sure ya got hit lass?"

Chimera glared at him.

"Na. Just imagined the thumping headache I've now got."

"What do you mean there's nothing there?"

Beckett turned to Sheppard and pointed at Chimeras brow.

"Exactly what I said son. There's nothing there."

I definitely hit her. Felt it. Saw it. She was bleeding."

Ronon is right. It was a hard blow and there is no other explanation for the blood."

Teyla pointed out. John looked at Chimera sat cross legged on the bed, chin resting on her fists and a chilling thought crossed his mind.

Doc, maybe you should run a scan."

He ignored the raised eyebrow and glare Chimera threw at him.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Come on lass, under the scanner with ya."

She laid back under the scanner and closed her eyes. The machine had seemed familiar and as it hummed into life she realised, her eyes snapping open. It was a machine that detected Nanites.

"You won't find any."

She snipped from the bed. Carson turned to the screen.

"She's right. There's none there."

"So how did you heal so quick?"

Rodney walked into the Infirmary to find Chimera and Sheppard yelling at each other. He had heard that Chimera had healed almost instantly and yet no Nanites had been found. Now they were planning on scanning her for any other technology that could be used, including Wraith technology. He was here to help sort out the tests. Although, listening to the pair arguing, Rodney was starting to wish he was back in his lab.

"I am not going through with these tests. I am not some lab rat Sheppard."

"No human can heal that quick. We need to know how you did it."

"No we do not."

Chimera shot back.

"We are at war with both Wraith and Replicators."

"Well bully for you."

"If either of them can track you, we need to find out how and stop it."

"Oh, I'm more then happy to leave if that's what's worrying you."

Sheppard tensed up at that comment. Rodney suspected that the Military Officer liked the girl. At least liked her more then anyone else. Rodney never got to hear the gritted response as Weir walked in at that moment.

"What on earth is going on in here?"

Rodney never got to answer though as a sharp crack resounded through the Infirmary, causing it to go deathly quiet. Rodney flinched at the sound and they turned to find Chimera stood ramrod straight, her gold eyes blazing with anger, Sheppard stood with one hand to his cheek looking surprised. With it being so quiet, Chimeras voice sounded loud despite the clenched teeth.

"Don't you ever accuse me of being a Wraith Worshipper or a replicator again."

Beckett came to break it all up, gently taking Chimera by the arms and pushing her back.

"Come on lass. Lets all just calm down now."

"You don't know the half of me John Sheppard."

Chimera spat at the soldier before shaking Carson of and storming out of the main room. Rodney couldn't help notice the regret in Johns eyes as Teyla turned to him.

"What were you thinking?"

She also sounded angry as she spoke.

"I know. I shouldn't have said that."

Weir watched Carson reappear, Chimera just behind him. She saw the doctor distract Sheppard and Teyla while Chimera slipped past, nodding to Rodney and Weir as she past. The Diplomat thought she saw a tear forming in the girls eye, but she was gone to quick to be certain.

Late the next day, Sheppard was sat in the meeting room with Weir. The lights were dimmed slightly and steam rose from a coffee cradled in Weirs hands. They sat quietly talking about rumours around the base, having just finished making plans for the next week of missions. Beckett suddenly appeared, a folder in one hand.

"Am I disturbing ya?"

Sheppard brightened the lights and they sat forward.

"Not at all Carson. We were just talking. What's wrong?"

"Well I finally managed to convince Chimera to run a few extra tests and at the same time, she told me her story."

Weir nodded, waiting for the Scot to continue. So he sat down opposite them.

"I noticed a few things at the beginning when we first found her. Elevated temperature, white blood cell count above average etc. Yet these all seemed normal ta her. It's her blood that's fascinating. After seeing her heal so quickly, I had a look at her actual DNA. She has normal human DNA, but it appears to be mixed with something else. The DNA of some kind of animal I think."

Weir and Sheppard looked at each other stunned. Beckett was grinning. The doctor tapped his radio and spoke.

"Chimera love, ya can come on in now."

After a moment of silence, Chimera strode gracefully into the room. Behind her, the rest of the team appeared. Chimera came to stand beside Carson while the team took their seats.

"Why don't ya tell them what ya told me."

Chimera frowned uncertainly before taking the seat next to the doctor. She clasped her hands on the table before and took a deep breath.

"I'm from a section of the Galaxy far from here. A Solar System over on the other side from Atlantis. My people are very territorial and we wanted nothing to do with the Ancients, Replicators, Wraith or even the Humans of this Galaxy. We didn't know of the Stargates, let alone use them. It left us basically an Island among the stars. It took a long time to get to the nearest populated planet beyond our borders and they were nothing more then farmers. Then the Wraith dared to encroach on our planets. At first, they cleared planets on the edge. There was very few people on the outer planets, preferring to be close to the Home Worlds. It didn't take us long to realise that they weren't culling our people, but decimating them. Whole planets would become nothing but rubble and ash. We came across a few who managed to escape and we found out that a Wraith can not feed on us. Being of no use to them and a risk in technological advancement, they destroyed us instead. Or at least, they tried. We were highly advanced and our shields proved to be more then capable at stopping the attacks. Our weapons also were deadly when faced with a Wraith Hive. Yet, like all technology, things go wrong. One of our Home Worlds shields collapsed during a Wraith attack. A malfunction in the software. Millions were killed that day. Until then, we had been doing just enough to deter to many of the Wraith from coming. After the attack on a Home World though, we swore to retaliate with force."

She fell silent then, closing her eyes as she remembered the fighting. It was Ronon though who pulled her back to the present.

"So what happened? Your people never showed up."

She turned her gaze to the bear of a man lounging back beside Teyla.

"No, we didn't and that was my fault. I volunteered to bring a crew to Atlantis and seek an alliance with the Ancients. On our way here, we met a Wraith Hive. Of course, it was no match for us. We dispatched it quickly, but that was when our luck ran dry. We of course, had to lower our shield to enter Hyperspace. In the time between lower our shield and entering Hyperspace though, a second Hive arrived and got in a lucky shot. After destroying it, we found we had no Hyperdrive engines. It was damaged so badly, it was going to take days to repair. Moving with sublight engines was our only choice. Three days later, we met several Wraith Hives at once. Our shields held long enough for us to destroy three or four of them, but we had no chance of winning, so we were forced to abandoned ship."

Chimera ran her hands over her face, grief shinning in her eyes. She pressed her fists to her chin in thought for a moment before continuing.

"Many of us escaped in the life pods, though the majority died on the ship. I would have to if my second in command hadn't literally shoved me into the pod. I swear he would have stunned me if he thought it would help. I gave up looking for survivors when I found a half dozen life pods in pieces. A couple still had people inside, one of which was my second, but they were already dead. From what I could tell, the Wraith had targeted them and I could never understand how I survived. As you can imagine, I suffered strongly and still do even, from survivors guilt. Every one of those people were close to me. Some were family by blood while others were just friends. When the Lanteans found me, the gave me sanctuary. With no way to contact home, I was stranded. So they gave me a home here."

Weir raised an eyebrow in concern.

"Your people never came looking for you?"

The girl shook her head.

"No. It was decided that this trip would be one of two things. A one way trip meant we stayed put and stuck to defending our own home. If I didn't return, it was because I had been unable to withstand a fight against the Wraith. If I returned, then the decision to fight would weigh on the Lanteans answer. We should have come. Our forces combined with the Lanteans would have had a high chance of winning. Yet with my ship in pieces no bigger then a pencil, the Lantean ships all fighting to survive and no Stargate close to home, I was stuck. When the Lanteans found out about my healing gene, it gave them an idea. I was more then happy to help in any way I could. So they tried to manipulate my healing gene and add it to their own. A way for them to even out the odds. To heal as fast as their enemy. They ran tests until eventually, they felt confident enough to try it on me."

Beckett grimaced at this part and Sheppard figured it had obviously not gone well.

"It started fine. Then I got dizzy for a moment, but that passed. Then the headache started. At first I thought nothing of it. Like you Sheppard, I tended to say nothing of my injuries. A habit that drove my father nuts. When it started to spread to my neck, back, arms until finally it was all over. I was crippled. It was increasing till eventually I couldn't concentrate on anything. Painkillers worked less and less the longer they were used. They found out that my body was trying to remove the Ancient gene quickly and violently. Unfortunately for me, they had used a concentrated dose due to their confidence. The painkillers were only working for a few moments at a time and during one of those times, Tyrone said they had no idea how to stop it. So he offered to put me into stasis until my body had cleared. I was only suppose to be in there for three days, but of course, you know what happened."

Everyone sat in silence, absorbing the tale.

"It must have been awful for you."

Teyla said, gripping one of Chimeras hands in her own. The girl smiled back.

"It was at times but the people were good to me. Especially Tyrone. They helped me through my grief. I found going into battle would help."

"Well it would appear we owe you an apology for yesterday."

"Not at all Dr Weir. I understand that you have an entire city to run. It is a very important place and there are many dangers. I over reacted."

Weir nodded gratefully.

"Then I think we should all get some rest. Sheppard and his team have a mission in the morning and need to be on their game."

As everyone left, Chimera laid a hand on Sheppards arm.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

He followed her to the Gate Room balcony where she stood silently at the barrier, her gaze fixed on the stars above. They stood for several slow minutes in silence and Sheppard was wondering just how to break it, when Chimera turned to him.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. I shouldn't have hit you like that in the Infirmary yesterday."

Sheppard dug his hands into his pockets, bowing his head guiltily.

"You don't need to apologise Chimera. I shouldn't have said what I did. To be honest, I deserved it."

Chimera shook her head with a slight smile.

"Your the Military Commander of the base. You were only doing what you had to to protect the people of this base. Your responsible for the safety of almost two hundred people in Atlantis and I did nothing to make that job easier for you. It is one thing to gamble with your own life, but never should one gamble with another's lightly."

"Who told you that?"

Chimera sighed and turned back to the moonlight ocean.

"My own Commander. He was a good man and I believe he would have liked you if ever you had met. It's amazing how much you realise you miss someone when your separated from them. I always felt I rose quickly because my father pulled strings, but now I realise, he pushed me more then anyone else to reach my potential. He was a good Commander, and a good father. I followed his steps."

Sheppard watched as the wind blew her tabby hair back, revealing the grief in the golden eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek and she laughed.

"Look at me. Getting all sentimental."

She wiped the drop away and rubbed circles on her temples.

"It's not a surprise. You lost a lot coming here."

"Oh you have no idea. I was one of the most powerful officers in the army. Each Captain had roughly fifty ships under their command. We called them Quadrants. A thousand Quadrants made a Sub Fleet and three Sub Fleets made the entire Fleet. I was the first person in history to gain control of the entire Fleet. Many Captains struggle with a Sub Fleet. Some have even made it to two under their command like my father, but non ever gained all three. My father was a member of the Ruling Council. A well liked member as well. Famous for his skill in battle. He convinced them to give me the first built of the newest Battle Cruisers. The only one built at the time. Bigger, faster, stronger and more agile then any of our other ships. I called her the Dark Star. The first ship to have Intergalactic Hyperdrive and many other new advantages. He was uncertain about me volunteering for this mission, but I insisted. Said it would be easy, yet I didn't take my new ship for some reason. I took my old one and look, I was wrong."

"It's not your fault. How were you to know a second ship would appear and shoot your Hyperdrive while your shields were down?"

"That's just it though. You don't become Fleet Commander if your not good enough to anticipate something as simple as that. I should have been alert for that sort of thing. We were deep in Wraith territory."

Sheppard didn't know what to say. He could see her point, but he could also see that it had just been bad luck.

"I should go. Have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, for listening."

Sheppard hesitated, wanting to say more but not knowing what. Finally, he nodded before heading to the door. Before leaving, he looked back to see Chimera leaning on the railing, gazing out to sea.

The next day was bright and clear. The sun streaming into the Gate Room, leaving the floor a dappled myriad of colours from the glass windows. Sheppard and his team stood before the gate, all geared up for the mission. They took the time for one final check of their gear while the gate was dialled.

"I assume I don't need to remind you to be careful out there."

They turned to find Weir stood at the bottom of the stairs and Sheppard flashed one of his boyish smiles at her.

"We're always careful."

"Yet always the ones to get into trouble."

Sheppard spotted Chimera then. She was stood on the balcony of the Control Room overlooking the Stargate. She gave him a cocky smile and waved. The Stargate burst into life before settling into a quiet ripple. The team strode through and the gate shut with a snap. Chimera collared Weir as the diplomat headed to her office.

"Are there any other teams going through the gate?"

"Major Lorne is due back in a couple of hours. Why?"

"I'm bored. Would it be a pain if I hung around here?"

Chimera gave Weir her best schoolgirl pout, causing the woman to smile. She had to admire how easily the soldier was entertained. Chimera had watched the Stargate activate whenever possible.

"Of course not. Your welcome to go anywhere you please."

"I do wish you'd put me to work. I'm getting bored."

Weir laughed.

"We will. Soon. I promise."

Weir vanished into her office and the two hours passed quickly as Chimera proceeded to bug the staff with endless questions about the different technology, their lives and even Earth. Watching her, Weir would never have believed that she was the Commander of an entire fleet of warships. Sheppard had told her, Carson and his team everything she had told him on the balcony. She smiled when Zelenka came up to the Control Room to run a diagnostic and was greeted by the almost teenager like girl. Weir wondered just how much she changed when in command.

The Stargate whirred into motion and the Chevrons locked into place, glowing a brilliant blue. Weir emerged from her office and approached Chuck at the main console.

"Anything?"

"Receiving Major Lornes IDC ma'am."

"Lower the shield."

The opaque shield shimmered before vanishing, leaving the dark blue wormhole free to release the five men of Major Lornes team. The Major glanced up to see Weir on the balcony and nodded.

"Welcome home men. Major Lorne. We will Debrief in two hours."

The remaining four men glanced up before heading to the Infirmary for check ups. Lorne nodded to Dr Weir before spotting Chimera on the middle landing up to the Control Room.

"Major Lorne."

"Hey Chimera. How's it going?"

"Slow. Your team is the only one to return since Colonel Sheppard and his team left. How did it go with the Toranans?"

As Lorne chat with Chimera, Elizabeth smiled to herself, watching from her office.

Lorne and Chimera had sat down on the steps as they talked, his P90 beside him. They had been talking for almost the full two hours before his debriefing with Weir. Their topic of conversation had turned to a pretty young nurse in the Infirmary that Lorne liked.

"You have got to try Lorne. Look, I spoke to her in a non direct manner. You know, whose hotter then who sort of thing. She is so into you Lorne. She just thinks you don't want her."

"I am interested in her. She's really nice and pretty."

"Well she's getting bored of waiting."

"Fine. Then how do I approach her?"

Chimera rolled her eyes. Apparently men were the same no matter what galaxy they came from.

"It's almost lunch time. Why don't you start with that?"

Lorne thought for a moment then shrugged. Chimera elbowed him in the ribs, only slightly hampered by the vest.

"Go for it."

The marine started to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

He helped Chimera to her feet then, picking up his gun, he spread his arms and grinned.

"Wish me luck."

Then he was of, humming to himself as he headed for the infirmary. Chimera laughed, shaking her head. Her smiled faded into a frown as the Stargate came to life. She reached the console in time to see Weir talk to Chuck.

"I thought there were no more teams due."

"There isn't Doctor. We are not receiving anyone's IDCs but there is an audio and visual link."

"Patch it through."

Weir turned to face the large screen where a picture flickered up. Chimera stayed out of sight but watched with curiosity. On the screen appeared a young handsome man with blonde hair and a black uniform sporting silver studs on his shoulders.

"Doctor Weir of Atlantis, this is Tarc of Vela. There is no use remaining silent. My spies within the Genii have confirmed your address."

Elizabeth frowned before turning her radio on.

"This is Weir."

The man smiled warmly but Chimera felt a chill up her spine. This one was dangerous, she could feel it without the obvious threat the feed would bring.

"Excellent. Now we can actually discuss business. It has come to my attention that the Genii has already tried to invade Atlantis. Of course that is all well and good if you can maintain control which obviously Koyla couldn't all because of one man. Now we have a different tactic. I'm going to ask. So you are going to lower your shield and let me and my men through, surrender quietly and give me the city."

Weirs frown turned into a scowl.

"Now why would I do that?"

Chimera could feel her hackles rise as Tarc let out a cold laugh. Something about his surrounding though were nagging at her to remember something.

"I thought you might need some persuasion. So I made certain to have a bargaining chip. One that will guarantee you open the gate and means I don't have to worry about my men failing."

The man moved to the side and they saw Sheppard on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back and a gag between his teeth. Blood ran from a cut on his forehead and she could see pain in his eyes, most likely from a beating. Chimera heard Weir gasp. She felt her heart stop for a second and then found her eye caught by the background. There was definitely something she should remember. Chimera drew her gaze back to Sheppard and saw the split lip and a large bruise forming on his cheek. Chimera clenched her jaw in anger, her eyes narrowing. She fought to keep control. There was one thing she didn't want the Lanteans to find out yet. She saw Tarc move to behind Sheppard but the Colonel never took his eyes from the screen.

"In three hours I want you to lower the Shield. Just to be certain you do, Colonel Sheppard will be going through first."

Sheppard was shaking his head, willing them to refuse. Chimera could tell it was with difficulty that Weir responded.

"You know I can't give Atlantis up."

"Perhaps you don't believe me when I say that Colonel Sheppard will be the first through. How would you like some proof?"

Tarc placed the muzzle of a gun against the back of Sheppards shoulder and they saw his eyes widen just before the trigger was pulled. Weir physically flinched at the bang and looked away at the sound of Sheppards muffled scream of pain as the man leant forward, his head touching the ground. Chimera growled quietly, unnoticed.

"Three hours Doctor Weir or the last you know of Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard is the sound he makes on your shield. Believe me, I can do this at least three more times Doctor."

With that, the link ended and the Stargate was heard shutting down. Ignored by everyone, Chimera slipped away.

Chimera strode into the Gate Room a couple of hours later. She had finally remember what had been bothering her during the video feed, other then Sheppard and his team being in trouble. It meant she had an advantage. She knew where she was going. Dressed in a leather jacket gifted to her by Sheppard, black t-shirt, combat trousers and boots given to every Atlantis soldier. A gun was strapped to one thigh and she had secreted another in the small of her back. A knife was sheathed to the inside of each lower arm, another at her hip and a fourth strapped to one calf. She stopped and faced the Stargate unnoticed by anyone. Up in Weirs office, she could see the Diplomat talking with Major Lorne and Colonel Caldwell, commander of the Earth ship Daedalus. Looking at the Stargate, Chimera took a deep breath and raised one hand to slowly draw a circle in the air.

Weir was interrupted by the sound of a Chevron locking on the Stargate. The three people emerged from her office and approached a very concerned looking Chuck who was hitting various controls.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Doctor. The gate started to activate but from what we can tell it isn't an incoming wormhole. It's being activated at this end."

Weir approached the railing and saw Chimera, feet apart and hand raised, moving slowly. She had never seen the girl dressed the way she was and could only think that she looked ready to enter a battle. In fact she looked every part the Fleet Commander with her back straight, hair pinned up, shoulders back and eyes hard. There was nothing of the childish girl left. Watching the girl carefully, she noticed that each time the raised hand reached a point in the imaginary circle that matched where a Chevron was positioned, the related Chevron on the Atlantis Stargate activated. As the sixth Chevron snapped into place, Weir headed for the stairs.

"Chimera. Stand down."

The Stargate activated and Chimera dropped her hand. The gold eyes locked on her as she reached the top of the first flight of stairs. Chimera smiled before letting out a cry, arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"Medical team to the Control Room."

Weir snapped into her radio as Chimera collapsed onto all fours. She slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and stared in shock. Instead of finding Chimera, she came face to face with a large yet beautiful lioness. The cats golden eyes fixed on Weir for a moment and the Diplomat got the feeling it was trying to tell her that she had nothing to fear. Then it launched forward, scattering the marines before disappearing into the event horizon.

Sheppards shoulder had faded to a throb. Granted a very painful throb, but a throb none the less.

"Has your shoulder stopped bleeding yet?"

Teyla, bless her, was knelt next to him, concern on her face. Gingerly, Sheppard nodded, though the headache from the beating still increased no matter how careful he was. A look of relief crossed her face. Ronon was pacing the bars like a frustrated tiger while Rodney as always, was complaining in the corner.

"Are you alright? You don't look alright. Oh god, your not going to pass out are you? What if you get an infection? Or the alien version of tetanus? Then what?"

"Rodney. Quite it. I'm fine and I won't get tetanus. I was shot not stabbed with rusty metal."

"No you are not fine. Your anything but fine. You have a hole in your shoulder and you never said anything about not getting an infection. What if you lose use of your arm? They'll ship you back to Earth."

"Rodney."

The scientist fell silent at Sheppards sharp tone.

"Complaining will get us nowhere Rodney. We must think about an escape plan."

Before Rodney could respond to Teylas comment along the lines of Sheppard and his injury being of little use in an escape, Ronon stopped pacing and stared at the floor.

"What's that?"

The trio looked round to stare at a small animal sitting casually on their side of the bars. Sheppard blinked stupidly wondering if the blood loss was making him see things.

"Is that a cat?"

Rodney crept froward to get a closer look at the creature that was now cleaning its paw and brushing its ears. When he was level with Sheppard and Teyla, he sat back down.

"Yes. Yes it is. A small orange and white cat."

Ronon and Teyla looked at them strangely."

"You get these on Earth?"

Ronon said, crouching down.

"Yeah. They come in all sizes and quite a variety of colours to."

Sheppard said. Teyla reached a hand out and the orange tabby buffed her hand, arching its back, tail straight up in the air.

"It makes such a strange noise. It is adorable."

"It's called purring."

Rodney explained from beside her.

"Do you eat them?"

He grinned as the cat turned and hissed at him.

"I think it understood you Ronon."

Teyla said as the cat moved onto Rodney. Rubbing it's body along his legs, it then moved onto Sheppard. The soldier was sat with his legs stretched out and his back to a wall. The cat purred as he brought a hand down to fuss it. The cat sat down, it's back to his knee and flopped backwards.

"I think it likes you Sheppard."

"I got that impression McKay."

At that moment, the cat changed. One moment there was just a small ginger cat and the next it was morphing into something much larger. Chimera was laid with her head on Sheppards knee, feet stretched almost to the bars and a grin on her face. It took everyone that second to react as their minds caught up with what was happening. Teyla and McKay fell backwards. Sheppard let out a yelp and Ronon reached for one of the countless knives missed whenever the team got captured. In the time it took for them to react, Chimera was up and into a crouch, teeth bared and one hand supporting her weight on the floor.

"Now no prodding with sharp objects or I shift and ditch you to play ricochet of the Atlantis shield, got it?"

Her comment was mostly directed to Ronon and his knife, but she glanced at them all to emphasis the point. Everyone stared at her in shock. Ronon had lowered his knife seeing who it was. Sheppard noticed her clothes, the weapons she carried and the fact her hair had changed colour. It was now a rich orange with paler orange stripes and still looked like the end had been dipped in a pot of white paint. Seeing Sheppards face, Chimera grinned.

"My hair takes on the colour of my latest change."

She relaxed slightly and settled down into a crossed legged position.

"How? Ho, how did you do that? How on Earth is it possible for you to turn into a cat?"

Chimera wiped the grit from her hands and grinned.

"Well on Earth it probably isn't. I'll explain later but it's something to do with genetics."

At that Rodney seemed to get excited.

"Of course. Chimera. On Earth, it's scientific meaning is the combination of two different animals genetic code on a cellular level."

"There, see. I don't need to explain it. Oh and looking at your myths, I would be classed as a Werecat or as the other half of my kind would be called, Werewolf. Were being Ancient for Shapeshifter."

"This is all fascinating but how does this help us escape? How long before the rescue team arrives?"

Sheppard direct the last question to Chimera who raised an eyebrow as if insulted.

"Atlantis doesn't know where I am. There's just me."

Sheppard frowned.

"How did you know where to find us?"

Ronon said, distracting Chimera from Sheppards shortening temper.

"That was a bit of luck. I saw the video where you got shot and it dawned on me that I recognised where you were being held. If you go into orbit, you'll find the remains of my ship. If there is anything left after ten thousand years."

"How exactly are you planning on getting us out of here on your own? For a start, your the only one with weapons if you hadn't noticed."

Sheppard ground out through gritted teeth. Chimera raised her eyebrow again.

"Actually, Chewie has weapons on him. Oh and I nearly forgot."

Chimera shuffled over to the bars and laying flat on her side, she reached through as far as she could and searched for something out of sight. Finally finding it, she tugged a strap into view, followed by their supplies and weapons. With careful manipulation and a bit of firm tugging, they were able to patch Sheppards shoulder with field supplies and gear up with their vests and weapons.

"Did you say your a Werewolf?"

"Werecat actually. There was some though that could turn into wolves instead."

Chimera lost her grin and cocked her head to one side.

"What is it?"

"Guards. Don't shoot. Let me handle this. We can't be doing with every guard being drawn to us because someone got trigger happy."

With that, Chimera morphed back into a ginger tabby and vanished through the bars, tail straight up in the air.

A moment later, three guards appeared. They unlocked the cell door and stood looking confused at the rearmed prisoners. Two of them raised their weapons and entered.

"How did you get your weapons back?"

The leader snapped, eyes fixed on Sheppard.

"Magic?"

Sheppard suggested. To be honest, he wasn't certain he could explain Chimeras actions in any other way no matter who asked. The next thing he knew, he was leaning on the wall with brightly coloured spots dancing before his eyes and the butt of a gun being lowered. Ronon growled from beside the door but held himself in check as the second guard raised his weapon. Then the guard outside seemed to panic. He started to raise his weapon as he let out a startled shout. Everyone in the cell looked round to see a streak of black and red slam into the guard snarling. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ronon's fist slammed into the second guards face, driving his shattered nose into his brain, killing him instantly. Teyla lashed out with a foot, driving it into the leaders knee and Sheppard rammed the butt of his gun into the back of the leaders head as he collapsed. Teyla made to help Sheppard move but he waved her away. As they stepped into the hallway, they got a better look at the large cat standing over the dead guard. Blood dripped from the black and red cats muzzle to the shredded throat of it's victim. Ronon glanced at Sheppard.

"One of your bigger Earth cats?"

"Yeah. They're called Tigers."

He sounded surprised as he watched Chimera with raised eyebrows. They all hurriedly moved to the side as the tiger padded forward before cautiously following it. They followed down several corridors before the cat came to a stop at a corner. Sheppard was thankful as he was beginning to feel dizzy. He watched in fascination as the tiger morphed into Chimera with black and red stripes in her hair.

"What's wrong?"

Chimera waved a hand at Sheppard while peering round the corner. She straightened, leaning nonchalantly against the wall. She glanced at Sheppard who was in the lead. His shoulder was once more bleeding, he was pale and a little unsteady on his feet. Cocking her head to one side, she could hear the rapid beat of his heart as he tried to keep going and the slight hitch in his breathing as the pain increased. With a snort, she raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Stay here."

Then she was gone, walking around the corner. Sheppard cursed then looked round to see what she was doing. He watched her approach ten guards in the hallway. Ronon made to follow, his gun raised, but Sheppard halted him with a hand on his arm.

"Wait. The hallways to narrow. You might hit her. I want to see what she does anyway."

Ronon gave Sheppard a funny look before shrugging and withdrawing. Foolishly, the guards didn't see her till she was a couple of feet away.

"Hello boys."

The closest one drew his gun and she shoved it upwards so that it fired harmlessly into the ceiling. She drove her knee into his gut and slammed her other hand into the back of his head as he doubled over. She ducked a blow aimed at her head then elbowed the second guard in the face. As he staggered back, Chimera aimed a foot into his abdomen, knocking him to the floor. With a flick of her wrist, a knife slid into her hand and she spun, throwing it at a third guard. The knife embedded into his chest. She ducked as two guards tried to hit her from either side. A kick to ones knee was followed by a sickening crunch and agonising scream as he collapsed. The second fell to a gun pulled from her back. Another guard aimed a blow to her head, but she leant back just out of range. As he missed, Chimera grabbed the knife from her hip and sliced his throat, turning her face away as blood sprayed over her. Pivoting on one foot from using the knife, she aimed a side kick to another guards chest. Catching him so hard, he hit the floor. A lucky hit knocked the gun from her left hand where she had tossed it to reach for the knife. She caught a blow with her right hand and slammed the heel of her left into his chin and effectively snapping his neck. As he fell to the floor dead, she saw two guards left. The closer one drew a knife and launched at her to give the last guard chance to run. Seeing this, she threw the knife into the back of the fleeing soldier, leaving herself open to the closer guard. He slammed her against the wall and she felt the sharp pain as the knife slid into her side, scraping across the ribs. She let out a cry which was cut of as his other hand found her throat. Chimera thrashed around trying to get air, forcing herself to focus and not panic. She slammed a fist into the guards side and felt his grip loosen slightly. She brought her knee into his groin and again into his face as he crumpled up. Then she doubled up gasping for air, one hand clutching the knife wound. She flinched when she felt Sheppards hand on her shoulder. He looked around at the carnage that had taken mere seconds.

"Nice work."

Chimera grinned with a shrug. Ronon appeared with the weapons she had lost, leaving only the knife in the fleeing soldiers back.

"Thanks."

As she replaced the weapons, she saw Rodney looking pale. She clapped him reassuringly on the shoulder, expecting the flinch that followed.

"Are you alright Chimera? We saw you get hurt."

Chimera flashed Teyla a smile.

"Na I didn't. He just took me by surprise."

She ignored the blood flowing down her side and grabbed the knife in the last soldiers back. She didn't see the worried looks on their faces when she limped forward, blood soaking her side and covering her hand. As she moved ahead, rounding a corner, she let out a yelp of surprise and hit the floor. Several bullets slamming into the wall just above her head. The stutter of three P90s and the flash of Ronon's red blaster took down the several guards from overhead.

"You okay?"

Sheppard said as Ronon helped Chimera up.

"Yeah. Next time I'll actually pay attention."

She didn't mention the extra pain caused by the sudden reaction to the guards. Frowning at her stupidity, Chimera shifted into a tiger and padded away. She also didn't tell them about Tarcs body laid in one of the storerooms, his throat ripped out and his eyes wide in shock as he met the woman who would teach never to mess with Atlantis.

The Stargate in Atlantis whirred into motion two hours after the appointed time given to them. Weir and Colonel Caldwell emerged from her office.

"Who is it?"

"Receiving Colonel Sheppards IDC Doctor Weir."

She hesitated, glancing at Caldwell.

"Open a link."

At Chucks nod, she tapped her radio.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Doctor Weir."

Doctor Weir, this is Colonel Sheppard. You are safe to lower the shield. I repeat, it is safe to lower the shield. My team and I are alone."

Weir sighed with relief and ordered the shield lowered. She hurried down the steps to see Ronon helping Sheppard through the gate, followed by Rodney and Teyla.

"John? How did you...?"

John smiled tiredly.

"We had some help."

He pointed behind him and at Weirs confused look, turned to see only his team. He shrugged Ronon of and looked at the rippling gate.

"Where's Chimera?"

He asked Teyla who was also looking at the gate.

"I do not know. She was right behind me."

They waited another minute but Chimera never emerged. Neither did the gate shut down. On the other side, overlooking a rocky canyon, Chimera stood before the Dialling Device. Her shoulder length hair flowing freely, coloured with black and red stripes, her gold eyes watching the blue gate and a sad smile playing on her lips. Her focus was on the stolen radio nestled in her ear where she could hear what was being said in the Gate Room. Her grin faltered slightly and her eyes closed as Johns voice came through the radio. So he had seen her wearing one.

"Chimera come in. This is Sheppard."

"She tapped the radio to respond, forcing her voice to remain even, bowing her head.

"Hello John."

"Chimera. What the hell are you playing at. Get through the gate."

"Not this time John. I'm sorry."

In Atlantis, John turned to stare at the wormhole in stunned silence. Finally he managed to find his voice.

"What?"

His team turned to look at him as they heard his surprise.

"I'm not coming through. I got you and your team home. You know I'm always on your side, but your people will never trust me. Elizabeth will explain what happened. I won't be used by your people as a weapon or a lab rat and I know you would never allow that, but there is only so much you can do. I will guard Atlantis with my life. You can rest assured of that."

"Chimera. Don't do this. Please. We can work things out."

Chimera raised a hand to her eyes and smiled. Atlantis and her people had become home to her. It hurt to leave them, but she knew she couldn't stay. There was something she had to do.

"Maybe in time John. Maybe in time. I will see you again. I promise. Say goodbye to Beckett for me. I always loved that man and his accent."

"Chimera. Just come through. Don't do this. Don't be foolish."

"I'm sorry. Goodbye John."

Chimera laid a hand on the central control of the Dialling Device and deactivated the Stargate. Pausing for only a second, she began entering the address of a random planet.

"Chi-"

John barely got halfway through her name when the Stargate shut down and the radio cut of. He spun round to face his team and Elizabeth.

"Dial the gate."

Elizabeth nodded at Chuck who began dialling, but when he hit the seventh Chevron, it refused to lock.

"Try again."

Elizabeth ordered, heading up the stairs.

"Forget it."

Elizabeth turned to stare at John in surprise.

"It won't have locked because she dialled out. She isn't stupid enough to stay on the same planet. She will have moved on and we won't have any way of tracking her. If I were her, I would go through several gates before going to where I want."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding. She saw the surprise, anger and disappointment on the teams faces as they realised Chimera had walked out.

"In that case, you need to head to the Infirmary. You all look about ready to drop."

She smiled as Ronon took Sheppards weight and Teyla walked beside Rodney.


End file.
